


Faraway Scent - La palma di Natale

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Kamui entrò nella saletta che avevano adibito a salotto, di quella scalcinatissima casa tutta in legno, notò immediatamente delle stranezze: non il fatto che Fuma fischiettasse, né che stesse trafficando con qualcosa. Era vedere una palma particolarmente folta a cui l’umano lottava per attaccare delle palline, che lo spiazzò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway Scent - La palma di Natale

Quando Kamui entrò nella saletta che avevano adibito a salotto, di quella scalcinatissima casa tutta in legno, notò immediatamente delle stranezze: non il fatto che Fuma fischiettasse, né che stesse trafficando con qualcosa. Era vedere una palma particolarmente folta a cui l’umano lottava per attaccare delle palline, che lo spiazzò.

– Che stai facendo?

– L’albero di Natale! – annunciò il Cacciatore, festante – Ti va di aiutarmi?

– Qui il Natale  _non esiste_  – rispose Kamui, con gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa – Non esiste neanche l’inverno! – aggiunse, indicando l’estate che soffocava il pianeta fuori dalla finestra: un mondo di perenni sole, zanzare, caldo e scirocco, il suo sogno – ma questo non lo disse.

– Beh, a casa mia esiste – disse placido Fuma – E, secondo il mio calendario astrale, oggi lì è l’otto dicembre e si fa l’albero di Natale

– Ma qui non esiste dicembre! – gemette il vampiro, sconvolto – E poi, lo dice la parola stessa: “albero –che sarebbe un abete, un pino,  _non una palma, Fuma!_  – di Natale”, quindi lo si fa  _a Natale_ , cioè il venticinque dicembre. Che qui, tra l’altro, non esiste.

– Non si può fare l’albero il venticinque – rispose il Cacciatore, sorpreso – Altrimenti hai meno di ventiquattr’ore per godertelo! E addobbare tutta la casa è una fatica, se devi decorare e smontare tutto in neanche due giorni.

– A che ti serve addobbare tutta una casa? – chiese ancora, spiazzatissimo, Kamui.

Fuma gli lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita, perché il vampiro era sinceramente sorpreso per quella sua tradizione famigliare – Sul tuo mondo non si festeggia così?

– Sul mio mondo il Natale  _non c’è_  – brontolò l’altro – E non mi verrebbe comunque  _mai_  in mente di tenere quella roba in giro per casa per un mese! Se quella festa umana è il venticinque dicembre, che si festeggi e addobbi il venticinque dicembre, che senso ha farlo prima?

Il Cacciatore sorrise e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Se gli avesse detto ciò che pensava, cioè che certe cose si fanno e basta, per tradizione, per abitudine, ma soprattutto per sentirsi a casa anche sperduti negli universi, probabilmente non avrebbe capito lo stesso; questo significava una sola cosa.

– Vorrà dire che, da oggi, dovrò educarti al Natale.

– Cosa?!

– Massì, sarà divertente: decorare l’albero, casa, preparare i dolci tipici…

– Io non toccherò  _mai_  un forno per una cosa così  _stupida_ , non sono mica tuo fratello!

Ma Fuma ghignava in maniera tutt’altro che rassicurante – Seishiro è un maestro nell’arte del Natale: non vorrai mica fare la figura dell’ignorante, quando rivedrai Subaru-san, no?

Il vampiro mise il broncio, incrociando le braccia – Idiota.

– D’accordo, ho capito – afferrò un cavo e lo cacciò in mano all’altro – Cominciamo dai fondamentali: le luci si mettono per prime.


End file.
